I will be your eyes RussiaXReader oneshot
by Russia'sSnowBunny
Summary: A one shot for RussiaXReader. I do not own any of the characters or Hetalia. Please, no hate. Rated for all ages


**I will be your eyes**

"Mommy! I will miss you!" You said goodbye to your mother and turned toward your new class. Your first year of school. You looked around nervously. Everyone seemed to be getting to knoweachother already. Your were never good at making friends, you thought it would be a good idea to learn. You walked towards a table of girls who were laughing. They all stopped when you approched, giving you hateful looks.  
"Ummm...Hi" You said, quietly, feeling awkward, "May I sit here?"  
Most of the girls shook their heads while a few others mumbled "Go away" or simply "No". You, close to tears, went to go sit by yourself in an empty table. You took out, from your backpack a pencil and some paper. You started to draw. You heard someone clear their throat, quietly. You jumped, startled and turned to look at a boy with a scarf, he was tall, had silver hair and beautiful violet eyes. He looked at you shyly, nervously.  
"M-May I sit here?" He asked quietly.  
You nodded a little and smiled "Yes"  
The boy sat beside you and held out a shaky, pale hand. "M-May name is Ivan Braginski"  
You took the boys hand and gently shook it, just how mother taught you, "My name is _"  
Ivan smiled a little "We will be best friends, da?"  
You giggled and nodded in agreement "Best friends"  
Ivan was very talkative after that, he told you he moved here from a far off land called Russia, him and his two younger sisters. You smiled and listened intently.  
"Alright, children, time to go play outside~" The teacher said. All the kids ran outside, quickly. You got up to follow, Ivan didnt.  
"Aren't you coming outside?" You asked.  
Ivan shook his head and looked down at the drawing of a sunflower he was working on. You smiled and went over to sit beside him again.  
"I will stay here with you, then" You smiled.  
Ivan smiled back then looked down at his drawing. He pushed it over towards you.  
"I m-made this for you...Its not as pretty as you but I wanted to make you something..." Ivan said quietly. You smiled widely and looked at the picture. You could tell you two were going to be friends for a long time.

19 Years later

"We're going down!" You heard the captain yell over the speakers of the airplane. The roof creaked as the plane dived to the ground at accelerating speeds. You bent low and hugged your knees, preparing for the crash. You were on the plane to see your dear friend, Ivan. To tell him, after all these years that you loved him. But now, there was no chance, you were going to die. You screamed along with the other passengers. The plane lurched and you opened your eyes, everything seemed to slow down. The nose of the plane made contact with the ground, sparks flew as the plane's engine erupted into a million pieces. You saw sparks and small chunks of metal fly, straight into your eyes. A white hot pain flooded through your body before all went black...  
6 Hours later  
"She can't be dead!" A voice in the distance yelled.  
"Sir, there is nothing more we can do. If she has passed, she has passed." Another voice said, it was calmer. You could hear the voices arguing come closer. You shifted your hand and the voices went silent. You tried to open your eyes but it was all dark, something was covering your eyes. You put a hand to your eyes and felt around. A cloth was wrapped around your eyes, encircling your head. Confused, You tried to find where te cloth met on the back of your head. A sharp pain shot through your eyes and you groaned. You gently undid the cloth around your head and unwrapped it. waiting to be greeted by a comforting light. But light never came. You had taken off the source of the darkness but light wasnt there. You turned your head from side to side but everything was picth black.  
"Miss _, you were the only survivor from the crash of flight 180. You were fortunate to survive but I regret to inform you...The damage to your eyes, was too severe, we had to remove them. There were shardes of metal in them.." A man said. You figured he was the doctor. You sat there, frozen in spot. You were going to live forever in the darkness. Your breath came out rattled. Blind, you were blind. You felt a hand gently take the bandage and re-wrap it around your head.  
"I will leave you two alone..." The doctor said. There was another one. You heard a soft-sobbing beside you.  
"W-Who's there?" You asked quietly, trying to sound confident when in reality you were scared, terrified. You turned towards the noise. You felt a hand engulf your own. You immediately froze.  
"_, its me, Ivan.." He said. You could feel your mouth pull into a small smile..At least You hoped it was a smile. You let go of his hand and gently felt your way up to his face. Small tears drenched his cheeks. You gently wiped them away. Ivan leaned his face into your hand. It pained you to think you would never see his violet eyes again. You felt fear run down your back, making you tremble.  
"Ivan.." You felt a finger being placed to your lips. You needed to tell him you loved him...  
"Shh..There is something I must say...Ive loved you ever since the first day I met you...I have always loved you.." He said softly.  
Despite everything I have been through, You felt your cheeks flush red. You could always identify some signs of affection whenever you hung out with him. Little things like holding you hand, hugging you and calling you 'His Sunflower'. You smiled and remembered that you were now blind, your smile faltered.  
"Ivan...I'm blind...remember?" You said sadly. You could feel him sigh a little, his warm breath on your face.  
"Then I will be your eyes" Ivan whispered, his lips brushed against yours, giving you the option. You leaned forward and kissed him.  
"I love you, Ivan"  
"I love you too, my sunflower"


End file.
